


Another Life

by FruitfulMind



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: he remembers bits and pieces, let a girl dream, maybe they're soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Jacob Kowalski has been seeing the same man in his pastry shop for the past year. One day he has a question, to which the young man has answers.





	Another Life

The man that visits his bakery almost a year in advance is like a memory of a room; you can't remember why you entered it, but by god. You entered that room with a set purpose, only to forget. That's what the man is to him – a memory he can't seem to remember, but it's there, just...

“Hazy,” he finds himself mumble out loud. He catches the word as it spills off his tongue, and the man in question spins on his heel, all bright eyed and wide smiled-- and god. He can remember that smile. _But. Where?_

“Excuse me?” The man in question mumbles, low enough that he can hear it, but with that brilliance behind it as if someone just told him the meaning of life. Jacob can feels his ears burning, and his cheeks becoming a hot pink. He hadn't _really_ just said that out loud. Had he?

“Sorry,” Jacob finds himself apologizing behind a growing laugh. He grins at the young man in question, donning a particularly blue jacket and the fanciest shirt that Jacob's ever seen; he's always carrying that suitcase around with him too – that's another door for Jacob. He knows he's seen that suitcase before, almost like the one the mysterious benefactor had given him a year ago. “Talking out loud again. That'll be all for you?” The young man nods quickly, pointing out his usual treats for the week. A pastry that Jacob likens to an old man, and a particularly intricate treat that has the body of a snake, but the head of a bird, along with the matching wings.

“You know, you get these a lot.”

The man's eyes widen, and he smiles again, all teeth and grins that send another shock to Jacob's skull. His neck's muscles tighten and burn in the same spot that it did when the gorgeous woman appeared, and Jacob's reflexes want him to touch that spot and rub it.

“Well, they're quite good, aren't they?” The young man asks, his eyebrow raising up. He quickly fishes the money out from his pocket, handing it over to the shopkeeper. Jacob exchanges it for the treats, and finds himself speaking once more.

“I always try finding out my regular's names, but you...” He chuckles, putting the money in the till. “You always run out before I can ask!”

“Oh,” he chuckles, finding his voice. “My name is Newt...” That familiar burning feeling returns, and Jacob finds his hand at his neck. The man notices the reaction and trails off, his blue-green yes widening, and his mouth going slackjawed. “Newt Scamander,” he finds his voice towards the end, however.

“Newt, huh?” Jacob chuckles. “We haven't met before, have we Mr. Scamander?” He asks, and he knows the answer is probably a no, but by gods he wants an answer; he feels like he knows the drop dead gorgeous woman, and this interesting man.

The man, Newt, stumbles over his words with a quick look of panic. Immediately, Jacob seems to think he's a mad man by even asking the man such a silly question. “Heavens! No!” Offense flashes over Jacob's face, which Newt seems to quickly realize and dives to recover himself, “perhaps in another life we have!” He adds, quickly as he collects his pastries in the bag. Another life. Jacob liked that, the thought maybe in another life he knew the man, and the gorgeous woman; but he quite liked this life as the ordinary pastry maker.

“Another life...” He breathlessly mumbled to himself, smiling a sweet as his pastries grin. “I like that. Have a good day, Mr. Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt.” Newt replies as he exits the shop with a twinkle of bells. Jacob's neck doesn't stop hurting after that, and he remembers for the rest of the day the particularly strange man in the blue suit with the strange suitcase.


End file.
